


I’m just saying, if you really loved me you would share him! (HA!)

by sdottkrames



Series: The Marvel Bunch (or, Peter and the Avengers) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter meets the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: Five times Peter hangs out with Avengers without Tony, and the one time they all hang out together. (Nat and Tony survive endgame, because I say so)
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Marvel Bunch (or, Peter and the Avengers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971520
Comments: 44
Kudos: 752





	1. Cap’s Cooking Class

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea I had after I read a fic about Thor/Loki and Peter hanging out in NYC. It also took me forever to come up with a title for it, so hopefully this title works. Lol.

Peter walked into Avengers Tower and greeted Friday cheerfully.

“Peter, you are welcome to stay, but Boss is not here.”

Peter froze. “What?”

“Boss had to leave for a meeting. He won’t be back for a couple hours.”

Peter tried to keep the disappointment from his voice, but it fell into his stomach like a rock, making him feel sick as well as well as sad. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“It was last minute, and should be a short meeting, so I was instructed to let you in and bring you up to the avenger’s common room.” An elevator door opened and Peter stepped in. It started moving up without prompting.

“What do I do while I wait?” Peter mused out loud, more to himself but FRIDAY answered anyway.

“You are allowed all access, Peter. You can do whatever you like. A few of the avengers are in the tower; you can spend time with them?”

Peter hummed agreeably. He wanted more than anything to spend time with the Avengers, but he didn’t really think they would want to spend time with him. He was new to the team (they had been told who he was after saving the world from Thanos together) and had tried to stay out of their way as much as possible. None of them had sought him out, so he assumed they were happy not to be bothered.

Yeah...he would just raid the fridge and turn on a movie in his room. No avengers needed to know he was there.

He quietly padded to his room, dropping his backpack onto the floor with a clunk, and sank to his bed. He was hungry, but suddenly just taking food didn’t seem like the best idea. What if he took food that was off limits? Or made the others upset that he took their food? No, he wouldn’t eat. But what if they found out he hadn’t eaten and were more angry that he didn’t? Should he ask? Would they be more upset that he bothered them or that he hadn’t said hello? Around and around and around his thoughts went, until he decided it couldn’t hurt to grab a granola bar and water bottle. Nobody would even notice they were gone, and Tony could order Peter some food when he got back. 

His brilliant plan would have worked, too, if he hadn’t walked right into Steve Rogers (Steve Rogers!!), who was also heading to the kitchen. 

“Peter!” Steve said, the surprise on his face melting immediately to a kind smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, i-it’s internship day. But Mr. Stark has a meeting he had to go to last minute.” Peter hesitated. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to bother anyone-“

“Nonsense! Peter, you’re always welcome here!” The words were so sincere, Peter felt them like a warm blanket over his shoulder. “I’m actually about to make some burgers, would you like some?”

Peter didn’t need to answer; his stomach did it for him. Steve chuckled. “There’s some super-human-grade granola bars in the cabinet. That should hold you off until they’re ready.”

“Thanks Mr. Rogers Captain America, Sir! I’d love some burgers and a granola bar.”

“Pete, call me Steve. Or Cap, if you’re more comfortable with that. No need for formality.”

“Okay.”

Peter went into the kitchen and grabbed a peanut butter granola bar and a water bottle, downing both in about 45 seconds, while Steve tied an apron and started grabbing ingredients from various corners of the kitchen.

Peter watched quietly, wanting to say something, but at a loss for words. Steve said he was welcome, surely he could talk to the man. So why wouldn’t his mouth work?

“Pete,” Steve called suddenly, breaking Peter out of his revery. “Have you ever made burgers before?” Peter shook his head, and the older man motioned him over. “It’s all about the seasoning. I like Lowry’s. We didn’t have it back in my day so Tony introduced it to me, and I love it on meat. I also add an egg to keep it moist.”

As Steve talked and guided Peter through the steps, letting him crack the egg and shape the burgers, Peter felt the last bit of nervousness and tension leave his shoulders. Steve was a patient teacher.

“Steve? Where did you learn to cook?” He asked.

“My mom always tried to make what little we had taste good. I watched her and picked up some stuff. And I also helped out in the kitchen during the war. The cook was very kind, and I liked doing something that reminded me of my mom and took my mind off everything else.”

Peter nodded. “Sometimes I feel that way about building stuff and solving equations. I get that.”

“If I didn’t know that you and Tony are not related, you could fool me.”

The pair chuckled and Steve handed Peter a knife and a tomato. “This knife is smooth and sharp- the best for cutting tomatoes. Serrated knives catch on the skin and make it difficult to cut.”

They passed the time making quiet conversation. In between stories and questions, Steve continued to teach Peter. He showed him the best knives and angles to cut various ingredients, how to start a grill, and how to tell when a burger is done.

Peter enjoyed his time with the Captain a lot. Not as much as his time with Tony, but he liked Cap and even enjoyed learning to cook. But something was still bothering him. It didn’t make sense. 

“Steve, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why are you doing this? I could just be in my room, watching a movie, munching on left overs. You don’t need to teach me.”

“I know. That’s why I am. Peter, we like you, kid. You can spend time with us any time, and we mean that. Tony isn’t the only one in your corner, okay?”

Peter blinked back some tears. “Thanks Steve. I appreciate that.”

“You’re welcome. And for the record? You have the makings of a great cook, too.”

“Really? Do you- do you think we can do this more often? It’s okay if you can’t, I just really enjoyed learning to cook-“

Peter’s nervous rambles were cut off by a hand on his shoulder. “Of course. Now let’s get everyone down here for some burgers!”

Friday alerted the rest of the Avengers, and they all showed up after a minute. Clint dropped from an air vent, grinning. Natasha strolled into the kitchen gracefully, and patted Peter on the shoulder. Vision phased through a wall, and Wanda and Bucky walked in, chatting in Russian.

Peter started to breathe uneven, the sight of the Avengers making him panic a little. Steve caught Peter’s eyes, making his clenched stomach and racing heart calm down a little bit. 

Everyone took turns grabbing food, chatting amicably, and they sat at the table. Everyone grew quiet as they ate, pausing to compliment the food, and Steve proudly declared that Peter had made most of it. Peter blushed as everyone thanked and complimented him, more than pleased with the attention.

“What’s going on here!” A familiar voice exclaimed, cutting through the conversation.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed, smiling wide. He got up and grabbed a plate for his father figure.

“Hey kid. I leave for an hour and suddenly I get replaced? I’m hurt!” But there was too much softness in Tony’s eyes to make anyone think he was anything but amused and grateful. He’d known how nervous the kid was around other avengers, and was glad to see him interacting with them.

“Nobody could replace you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said seriously, leaning into Tony’s open arms. 

“Kid is a natural cook, Tony. He helped make the burgers,” Steve called. “And I’m gonna keep teaching him, so you have to share now!” His smug smile was met by complaints from all around, 5 voices jockeying for time with Peter, and nobody missed the second blush of pleasure that lit Peter's face.

The Avengers actually seemed to like him. 

Awesome.


	2. Uncle Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s heading to the compound for the weekend, and Rhodey decides to drive him. He’s heading that way, anyway, so might as well get to know his nephew. (Cue Peter screaming because UNCLE Rhodey?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE RESPONSE TO MY FIRST CHAPTER! I was blown away. It means more than you know!! 💜💜💜

**Mr. Stark **

Hey kid 

You still planning on coming to the compound for the weekend?

** The Kid **

Yep!

Are you picking me up?

I mean, it’s okay if you’re not!

I just wanted to know who to look for!

** Mr. Stark **

It’s okay, kid. Calm down

I am not picking you up. Colonel Rhodes is.

He, and I quote, wanted to “get to know his nephew”

** The Kid **

…

Are you serious?

WAR MACHINE IS PICKING ME UP!?

Wait.

He called me his NEPHEW!?

Mr. Stark.

Have you been telling everyone I’m your son?

😉

** Mr. Stark **

Actually, it wasn’t me.

You might want to sit down for this one.

** The Kid **

I’m not going to like this, am I?

** Mr. Stark **

He might have heard you call me dad in your sleep

** The Kid **

I DID WHAT NOW?!

** Mr. Stark **

During that one movie night we had with Morgan?

We all fell asleep, and Rhodey stopped by

And apparently you talk in your sleep

So, the real question is: have YOU been telling people I’m your dad?

Check.

And.

Mate.

** The Kid **

Sorry, Peter can’t come to the phone right now.

He’s dead.

** Mr. Stark **

Stop being dramatic. We all think it’s adorable

You better get up to the compound after school.

** The Kid **

Wait…WE!?

Exactly who all knows

** Mr. Stark **

Oh look at the time

I gotta go, and you need to concentrate.

See you later, kid!

** The Kid **

Mr. Stark!

Answer the question.

Mr. STAAAAAAAAAARK

Fine.

Ignore me.

See how you like being ignored at the compound tonight.

I’m still coming

But only because I don’t want to disappoint my uncle.

You?

You are mean.

A big meanie.

I’m not gonna talk to you

** Mr. Stark **

Yeah, you will. You love me. I’ll see you later, kid.

***

Peter groaned softly as he put his phone away. He’d called Mr. Stark DAD in his sleep?! There was literally nothing more embarrassing that that. 

Ned nudged his foot. “You good man? Headache? Anxiety?” 

Peter’s guy in the chair had been overprotective after they’d come back form the snap. While he didn’t have panic attacks like Peter, he definitely had some separation anxiety. More than ever, Ned was always on standby, ready to help Spider-Man, and it meant more than he probably knew.

“No. Look.”

Peter surreptitiously handed his phone to Ned, who let out a sharp laugh before catching himself. He covered it as a cough, and their teacher let it go with only a warning glance.

”Dude, im sorry, but that’s hilarious. And even cooler because Mr. Stark doesn’t even seem to mind. He actually seemed like he was proud that you’d called him dad.”

Peter groaned again, and the teacher looked more firmly at the two friends, opening his mouth to say something to them about being disruptive. They were spared the lecture as the bell rang and Peter and Ned both grabbed their bags and fled the room as quickly as they could, eager to avoid getting called back.   
  


“Have fun at the compound, man! Call me later tonight and tell me all about it.” Ned said as they put their book in their lockers and slammed them closed (Peter with more coercion because his locker was overflowing with papers and books).

It was innocent enough, but Peter knew Ned really just needed to hear that Peter was okay. It had become a nightly ritual, Ned and Peter each texting each other before going to sleep, reassuring the other they were alright, and allowing them to sleep easier.

”I will, I promise.”

Peter headed over to a slightly ostentatious car and a grinning Rhodey who walked around to give Peter a firm handshake

“Hi Mr. Colonel Rhodes War Machine Iron Patriot, sir!” Peter didn’t know which title the man would prefer so her spouted all of them off. Just in case.

“Rhodey is just fine,” he laughed, and opened the passenger side door. “Hop in kid! I’m excited to spend some quality time with my nephew.”

Peter was grateful that Rhodey was walking around the car at that moment and didn’t see his blush. “Yeah, about that-“ he started, but Rhodey, who was just sliding into the drivers seat, cut him off.

“Look kid, I know how you feel about Tony. And I also know how Tony feels about you. You are definitely his kid.”

“Really?” Peter’s heart felt warm and soft, and he couldn’t help the grin that slowly stole over his face.

Rhodey let out another chuckle. “Yeah. Really. I’ve never seen Tony as soft as he is with you.”

Peter cocked his head slightly, and Rhodey had to concentrate on naneuvering the car through the crowded parking lot instead of how much Peter looked like a puppy in that moment. “But....Morgan. She’s his little girl.”

“That’s true. You  _ and _ Morgan,” Rhodey conceded. “But between you and me? You softened him up first.”

The car fell silent as Peter processed that, feeling for all the world like his face would break from the size of his grin.

“Okay, kid. We’re gonna change the subject before you embarrass yourself. How was school?”

Rhodey easily kept up with Peter’s ramblings about the things he was learning. Peter was surprised how much Rhodey remembered from his MIT days, and even got some help with some harder concepts he’d been struggling with.

When they were halfway to the Compound, Peter’s stomach growled so loudly it couldn’t be ignored. It had been growling the whole car ride, but quiet enough that Rhodey hadn’t heard. This time, he did.

“You hungry, kid?” 

“No, no. It’s okay. We don’t have to stop. I’m not that hungry!”

But Peter’s stomach made itself known again, making the teen wince while Rhodey handed him his phone, which was unlocked with navigation up.

“Just look for what sounds good. We’re still an hour out. It’ll be my treat!”

“No. It’s really okay, you don’t have to!” Peter tried to push the phone back into Rhodey’s hands, but the older man refused to take it.

“See, Tony said you’d probably refuse. But we’re getting food, kid.” 

When Peter tried to protest again, Rhodey said more firmly, “You choose, or I’m going to the nearest food place and I’ll order something random and force you to eat it.”

So Peter gave up, and they ended up at a nearby McDonald’s. 

“So are you a McDonald’s or a Burger King kinda guy?”

“Who even eats at Burger King anymore? Honestly. What kind of question is that?! Would you rather eat at Wendy’s or Chic Fil A?”

Which then led to a series of increasingly ridiculous “Would You Rather’s” And then to some pretty amazing dares. They did end up getting asked to leave 45 minutes later after Peter got stuck in the slide in the play area, with Rhodey laughing historically and recording the whole thing to send to Tony.

“Man, kid!” Rhodey said, still chuckling. “I honestly haven’t laughed so hard since Tony fell asleep at a frat party and they put makeup on him!”

Peter burst out laughing. “Wait, REALLY?!” His eyes widened suddenly, his grin growing impossibly bigger. “Do you have pictures?”

“What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t have them?!”

“Please, _please_ show them to me.”

“At the compound. Preferably when Tony is around. I like to embarrass him as much as possible.”

“Deal. So...what else you got?” Peter asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“Oh boy. You ready for this? So, one time, Tony had his eyes on these freshman girls in one of our classes. He’d been trying for MONTHS to win them over, which was highly unusual for him. Well, one night, he found this cat outside. It came running up to us, wanting pets, and Tony felt bad because it was starting to get real cold. So he snuck it under his sweatshirt to try and smuggle it to our dorm room, and we almost made it. But then, right out side our door, the cat starts trying to climb up Tony’s shirt! It was literally like a cartoon scene, with Tony jerking around like this,” he started wriggling in his seat until Peter was gasping for air. “And that isn’t even the best part. Those freshman girls he’d been trying to impress? They saw the whole thing!”

At Peter’s peals of laughter, Rhodey told more hilarious stories. There was a time Tony blew up their microwave, and the time Rhodey found Tony chasing an unusually daring squirrel who had stolen part of his lunch, and the time they had both woken up after a particularly intense party wearing clothes that weren’t their own, and no idea whose they were or where their clothes ended up. 

And the rest of the way home they laughed at the expense of Tony, the way you can only laugh at people you truly, deeply love. 

When they got to the compound, Peter gave Rhodey a hug. A real one, arms around the waist and everything. 

“Thanks, Uncle Rhodey,” he mumbled, and Rhodey would be lying if he said he didn’t feel at least a little emotional.

“No problem, favorite nephew.”

When Tony joined the pair, they both took one look at him and doubled over laughing.

“What?” He asked, then realization hit and his eyes slowly narrowed. “Platypus, what did you tell him?!”

“Two words, Tones. Cat. Dance.”

Tony groaned. “Please tell me he didn’t tell you more, Underoos.”

Peter just grinned and folded his arms as he turned away mockingly. “Wouldn’t you like to know. Remember? I’m not talking to you!”

“Oh yes you are, mister! I’m going to assume I was much more embarrassed on that car ride than you were by ONE TIME- _one time_ \- calling me dad in your sleep.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but walked over to Tony, burrowing his face into the older man’s chest the way they both liked. 

He waited a moment to enjoy the feeling before pulling away slightly and saying, “You’re probably right. Did you really fall asleep and get make up put on?”

Tony glared at the grins they were both wearing. “I’m going to regret letting you two spend any time together, aren’t I?” He grumbled.

But no, he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever be scarred by that gif of Ned and Peter reuniting and seeing the relief and the sorrow in both their faces when they hug (I mean Ned was CRYING. Ugh. It haunts me). Anyway, I love Ned. And it’s kinda my head cannon that Ned has a little Separation Anxiety (at least at first) from Pete and is always there making sure his best friend is okay, especially during patrols.


	3. Uncle-napped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter, where the heck are you? You’re usually here by now.”  
> “Uh, I may have been kidnapped. By Thor…and Loki?”
> 
> -or-  
> Thor and Loki pick Peter up from school, and Shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 AM, so I'm probably going to reread this tomorrow and find a million mistakes, but oh well! Here's another chapter :) I've always loved Peter and Loki friendships, so I had to write them together! It was also really fun to remember going to each of these places as a kid (I grew up 40 minutes outside New York and my family and I would go all the time!), so everything mentioned is accurate!
> 
> Also, you can see the post that inspired this entire fic here (there's two parts. I suggest using their masterlist to find both of them. And just enjoy their blog. It's wonderful!): https://irondadtexts.tumblr.com/post/174883003469/part-one-of-pete-and-thors-day-out. I tried to make it different from this and the fics that @sapphirestark wrote (which are both amazing!).

Peter slid into the black car. “Hey Happy,” he greeted, without looking up from his phone. Ned had been home sick from school and had been sending him memes all day. Peter was just now getting to respond to them, and his stomach was starting to hurt from the effort of trying not to burst out laughing.

“Hello, Peter!” A voice that was definitely not Happy boomed, and Peter’s head shot up in time to see the “Happy” in the driver seat disappear in a flash, a tall man with dark black hair wearing green robes sitting in the driver’s seat instead.

“Th-Thor? _Loki_!?” he choked out, his eyes going wide.

“Hello,” Loki said smoothly, glancing at Peter in the review mirror, making a shiver go down Peter’s spine. He relaxed a little when he realized that his spider-sense was quiet.

“What are you doing here? I mean, wow, it’s so nice to meet you both officially. Loki, I thought you were—"

“Dead?” Loki asked with a smirk. Peter nodded. Loki squinted, looking a moment more into Peter’s eyes, and then added, “and evil?” Peter’s eyes widened, fear turning his stomach for a moment, but then Loki just grinned and shrugged a shoulder, turning his attention to fiddling with the radio. Thor answered for him.

“When we went back in time to bring everyone else back, Loki disappeared with the tesseract. His journey through time and space eventually led him to me in the present day, and he is much changed. We came to visit New Asgard and wanted to stop by the other Avengers before we head back to space.”

“What do _I_ have to do with it? Why did you impersonate Happy? Where _is_ Happy?” Peter suddenly felt a little panic, but surely Thor would make sure Happy was safe. Right?

“Your friend is safe,” Loki said, impatiently. “He’s with your aunt. I, as Iron Man, told him to have the day off and then drove this infernal contraption here disguised as him to not alarm Iron Man.” He turned to Thor. “Though I still don’t understand why we couldn’t have just _teleported_ here.”

“It would be too obvious. Now start driving. I want pizza!”

“Ooooookay,” Peter said slowly. “I still don’t understand why you need _me_ for this.”

“I heard of the newest avenger and wanted to meet you in person,” Thor said, turning in his seat and beaming at Peter. “I have heard many stories of your bravery whenever I have spoken with Stark. He thinks very highly of you. Now, where is the best place to get a pizza?”

Peter, pleased and somewhat confused, directed the two Asgardians to a hole in the wall pizza joint he was fond of. The hole in the wall places were always the best for true New York Pizza. And the cheapest at a slice of pizza and a can of soda for $2. Peter ordered 6 slices and took them back to the table. After sitting and chatting for a while together, Peter could no longer ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. Tony was probably worried sick.

“Look, Mr. Thor, Mr. Loki, sir, I don’t think Mr. Stark would be happy about this. I’m usually at the tower by now, so he’ll start wondering where I am.” Right as he said that, Peter’s phone rang, Tony’s face lighting up the screen. Peter stepped outside the small shop to answer it.

“H-hey Mr. Stark.” Peter cleared his throat. His voice was much higher than it normally was.

_“Peter, where the heck are you? You’re usually here by now.”_

“Uh, I may have been kidnapped. By Thor…and Loki?”

There was silence for a second, and Tony’s voice was deadly calm when he finally answered. _“Come again?”_

“Well, Thor wanted to meet me?” It came out like a question; Peter still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that THOR actually wanted to meet him. “Loki pretended to be you so that Happy would go spend time with May, and He pretended to be Happy so you wouldn’t know, and they came and picked me up.”

 _“I am going to kill Point Break,”_ Tony muttered. _“Alright. But you’re okay? I still don’t trust Loki as far as I can throw him.”_

“I’m totally fine, Mr. Stark. We just got pizza. I don’t know what else they wanted to do. I tried to get them to take me back, but…you know…they’re literal _gods._ And you called before I got too far.”

There was a long-suffering sigh, and Peter could practically see Mr. Stark pinching his nose. _“You can hang with them but be on your guard. And let me know everything going on, okay? I mean that. Anything goes sideways, and I’m coming in guns blazing.”_

“Thanks Mr. Stark! I’ll make sure to keep you updated!” Now that he didn’t worry about Mr. Stark worrying about him, Peter felt excitement replace his anxiety pleasantly in his stomach. He’d always wanted to meet Thor, and the only time they’d been close was during a death-defying battle against an evil purple titan and then trying to keep Tony from dying. Not really the time for small talk. He walked back into the shop and over to the two gods who were bickering good naturedly.

“Well, Mr. Stark says I can hang out with you for a little bit, but I have to keep him updated. So…what do you want to do?”

Thor beamed at Peter again (there really was no other way to describe that look), and even Loki gave a small smile. He surprised Peter when he spoke first. “I’ve heard there’s a large library here in New York. We could start there. I’d like to see it. But now that Stark knows where we are, can we just teleport?”

Peter shrugged, and Thor sighed and nodded. In a flash of bright light and the feeling of falling, the three were suddenly outside New York Public Library. Peter stumbled at the sudden movement, his head spinning. He grabbed Loki’s arm without thinking in an attempt to keep himself upright, and the God looked at him sharply for a moment before looking away, apparently deciding to ignore the contact.

Once his body adjusted, he grabbed his phone. “Hey! Thor, Loki, let’s take a selfie to send to Mr. Stark!” They all smiled at the camera (Loki just gave a small grin) and then walked across the street, past the guardian lion statues (which Thor absolutely loved), and into the library. They spent about a half hour there, perusing through books. Peter enjoyed hearing Loki tell him about his favorite books from his mother’s library, though Loki seemed a little sad talking about her.

From there, they went to the Statue of Liberty, Thor’s choice. Another picture was snapped and sent to Tony (and Ned, who promptly sent a million exclamation points in response). Thor loved hearing the history behind the statue, marveling at the science that had made the once copper statue turn green, and Loki even politely asked their tour guide a question about the torch.

Next was Peter’s choice, and he took them to the Museum of Natural history, one of his favorite spots in the entire city. He couldn’t contain his excitement as they walked past the life size giraffe, and the huge suspended blue whale. He ran, dragging an enthusiastic Thor and an unreadable Loki, down the different hallways and explained why he loved each one. They snapped about 40 pictures and spammed Tony with them, prompting the older man to send a snarky reply about being a fanboy back to Peter.

To finish up, they went to the M&M factory, and they each took the test to see what color they were. Loki insisted on buying an entire bag of just green M&M’s, and Thor posed by the giant disco-dancing blue statue that stood in the front door. Peter didn’t think he’d laughed or smiled harder.

They got back to the car, Peter directed them in between swapping stories with the two gods and felt a tug at his heart when the tower came into view. The sadness lodged in his throat and made him stop talking as much. Thor didn't seem to notice as he was in the middle of telling a story about him fighting three bilgesnipes at once, but Peter caught Loki looking at him from the rear view mirror and he could tell that the trickster god knew exactly what he was thinking. Loki deftly parked the car and they all got out at the same time the door opened and Tony stepped out.

"Tony!" Thor bounded over and hugged Tony, who reciprocated a little less enthusiastically. When he disentangled himself from the burly god, he opened his arms for Peter, who stepped right into them. 

"Hey kid. You have fun with the crazy Asgardians."

"Crazy?" Loki scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"You, mister, are on thin ice," Tony said, frowning, and suddenly he seemed to remember what had happened, and turned his glare to Thor. "Both of you are. This kid is my responsibility. You better clear it with me next time you decide to take him traipsing around New York City! You gotta tell me these things before you give me a hear-attack!"

"I'm sorry, Tony. But the boy is fine, you are fine, and it won't happen again."

Tony looked at Loki, who was disinterestedly looking around the common room. He flicked his eyes to Toni, and shrugged as if to say "what Thor said." Tony sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "Okay. Good. Now that we're on the same page, do you guys want to stay for dinner? Cap made lasagna."

Loki started to decline the offer, but Peter saw something in his eyes that looked like he wanted to say yes, so Peter cut Loki off with a tug on his arm. "C'mon Mr. Loki! You can sit next to me!"

As everyone gathered around the table, some casting wary glances towards Loki, Peter tried to keep the trickster involved in the conversation and gradually everyone seemed to accept that Loki wasn't going to destroy New York after dinner and the tense atmosphere slowly melted. Although Cap had made enough to feed at least 20 people. With super soldiers, a spider-kid, and two Gods, the meal was quickly polished off and ice cream sundaes were provided as dessert.

"Mr. Loki, you gotta try the caramel on the ice cream! It's the best!"

Loki tried a bit with caramel, and his eyes widened before he grabbed the squeezable bottle to put caramel all over his ice cream. Peter laughed, and handed him the chocolate fudge next.

By the time FRIDAY alerted the crew to the Guardians coming to pick Thor and Loki up, they were all in the living room in a mini food coma while _Moana_ played in the background, They lazily got up and stretched, and Thor hugged everyone in turn while Loki leaned against the wall by the elevator. He did wave goodbye as Thor, Tony and Peter joined him in the elevator. 

The Guardian's were waiting outside their ship, and Peter waved at them before Thor wrapped him in a big hug, lifting him so his feet hung three inches off the floor and he couldn't help but laugh. 

"This has been a wonderful adventure, my friend," he said, setting Peter down. "Thank you for allowing us to spend the day with you."

Peter blushed. "It was no problem. I had a lot of fun, Thor."

Thor patted him on his back, and headed over to where Quill was waiting, talking with Tony.

"Peter," Loki's voice was quiet as he called the kid's name.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." 

Peter smiled. It was just two words, but he could tell that all that Loki meant with them. "You're welcome." He offered his fist, and Loki stared at it for a second, his head slightly cocked to the side and his brow furrowed. "Oh, you make a fist and bump mine. I didn't think you'd want a hug, and fist bumps are kinda the next best thing."

Loki obliged. "Peter, should you need anything, Stark knows how to get in touch with Peter Quill. You are a good person, Peter Parker. If you need anything, we will come."

Peter nodded, and soon the Guardians were all shuttled onto the shift and they took off. He might have been sad to say goodbye, but as snuggled closer to Tony's side and watched the ship fad into the stars, he felt a little less sad.

"So kid," Tony said, chuckling. "Thor and Loki uncle-napping you. Did you have a good day?"

Peter smiled. "The best!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am absolutely floored by everyone's love. I love all Kudos and comments, they literally make me so excited!!! Y'all are so wonderful. If you want, come find me on tumblr! @sareliza6496


	4. Carol and Goose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare that Peter doesn’t want to wake Tony up about, Peter can’t fall asleep. Luckily, his auntie carol and her faithful flerkin are there to make him feel better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the meme that goes:
> 
> Peter comes home at 2 AM  
> Tony: where’ve you been?  
> Peter: with Cap.  
> *cap turns his chair*: wanna try again?  
> Peter: not you!  
> Cap: ???  
> Carol: sup, losers!
> 
> Anyway, sorry it’s taken so long to upload this! I hope you enjoy and that I do these losers that I love so much justice! 😊

“Not so tough without your suite, are you?” 

Peter struggled against the restraints on his wrists. He tried to scream, tried to do _anything_. He had to get to Tony. 

“See, see you call yourself Iron Man but you aren’t made of Iron. You are just a man.” And the villain holding Tony over the edge of the building let go and then disappeared, flying off into the night.

Finally, _finally_ Peter broke through the cuffs and ran over to the ledge, looking down at Tony’s broken body. He webbed himself down, a sob breaking through.

”Please, Tony! No,” he sobbed, his legs weak as he ran to his mentor, panic rising up like bile in his throat. His hands shook as he nudged Tony’s shoulder, face, head, anything he could touch. “TONY! Please.”

***

“TONY! Please.” Peter’s eyes opened as the yell escaped his lips. He sat up, wiping the sweat from his forehead, and wrinkled his nose.

“Fri? What time is it?”

“It is 4:37 AM, Peter.”

“Is anyone awake?”

“Carol Danvers is awake. Would you like me to alert her? Or perhaps boss?” The AI sounded almost hopeful.

”FRIDAY, if I wanted you to alert Mr. Stark, I wouldn’t have altered your code!”

Tony had burst into Peter’s room after a similar situation a couple weeks ago and admitted having programmed FRIDAY to alert him if Peter woke from a nightmare. Peter had been so embarrassed, and secretly altered the code so she wouldn’t alert Tony unless Peter asked.

“And don’t bother Captain Danvers. I’m just gonna grab a snack and watch a movie until I fall asleep again.”

Peter quietly slipped out his room, grateful to hear Tony’s soft snoring mixed with Pepper’s. He sat there for a moment, letting the familiar sound calm his still rapidly beating heart. His shoulders relaxed a little as some of the stress from the nightmare slipped away, but he definitely wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon.

He Ended up in the kitchen, and peeled a banana that was in the fruit bowl on the counter, scooping some peanut butter and pouring a glass of milk to go with it.

“Friday, please play Attack of the Clones.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks!” Peter mumbled between bites of banana and peanut butter as the previews started. He slipped the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch across his lap and settled in to watch the movie.

***

Peter tried to relax. He really did. He closed his eyes, he laid down across the couch in the position he always slept in, he flufffed the pillows, and even listened to Tony heartbeat for a few more minutes. But nothing worked. Apparently, his body was determined to stay awake, because his heart continued to race and his whole body was still tingling halfway through the movie. He was usually asleep by now.

Peter was contemplating waking Tony up when a weight shifted the couch cushions beside him and he looked over to make eye contact with an orange tabby cat.

“Well, hello there, friend. Who are you?”

The cat was cute, and Peter wasn’t complaining as it stretched and crawled into his lap, but where had the cat come from? The door opened and Carol Danvers walked in.

“Hey, Peter Parker.” At her voice, the cat’s ears perked up and she gave a little “mrrrrp” in greeting, but stayed in Peter’s lap, purring.

Peter smiled. “Hey Captain Danvers!”

“I see you met Goose,” she nodded to the cat curled up on Peter’s lap. “She seems to like you.”

“She’s a sweet cat. Is she yours?”

“I adopted her. What are you doing up, Pete?”

Peter looked down, rubbing the cats fur absentmindedly. “I had a nightmare. I can’t seem to calm down enough to sleep.”

Carol’s face softened slightly. “You know what I do when I can’t sleep?” Peter raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “I go fly my plane. I was actually coming to find goose to go fly for a bit. She’s always my copilot,” she grinned, and scratched Goose’s head affectionately. “Wanna come with us?”

“Really? Can I?” Peters eyes widened, and he quickly jumped off the couch without thinking. Goose quickly and gracefully hopped to the floor. She gave Peter a look of betrayal. “Sorry, girl! I forgot you were on my lap. You forgive me?” Goose butted her head against Peter’s leg in response, and Peter picked her up as he stood.

“Ready, copilots?” Carol chuckled and led the way to the elevator, up to the landing pad, and over to a beautiful aircraft parked in the middle.

“Woah,” Peter breathed.

“Yeah,” Carol agreed. “Meet Pegasus. She’s faster than what I used to fly, too. Tony made some upgrades, even though I told him not to.” She opened the door. “Well? Hop in!”

Peter did, and quickly buckled himself in. “Does Goose need a seatbelt?” The cat had settled herself in his lap again.

“She usually just sits in that seat. Or on my lap. Or on the dash. Wherever she wants,” Carol shrugged. “She’s used to the movement of the plane.”

Peter nodded, and his stomach tingled pleasantly as the ship turned on, rumbling quietly. Normally, Peter would be scared of planes, but he trusted Carol to save him if something happened.

Soon, they were in the air, smoothly traveling over the city. As they carefully cleared the skyscrapers and he could see the sun rising, light pinks, purples, and yellows lighting up the sky, Peter smiled softly. It was beautiful. And peaceful. A sigh escaped as he felt his shoulder fully relax for the first time since he woke up crying out for Tony that morning.

Carol glanced over at him. “This was always my favorite time to fly. It’s very peaceful,” she said quietly, a matching smile softly lighting up her face as well. The smile slowly grew and became mischievous. “Wanna see how fast I can take her?”

Peters eyes widened as he nodded, and suddenly he was thrown against the seat, Goose’s claws digging in to his legs to keep steady. The little bit of pain was quickly swallowed up in the exhilaration of flying. It was freeing. As they flew faster than Peter ever had, his insecurities seemed to fly out behind them like the trails Carol left behind them in the sky. On a whim, Peter let out a whoop, and soon Carol joined him, their whooping and hollering filling the plane between their laughs.

”Hold onto Goose,” Carol commanded, and Peter tightened his hold on the orange cat just in time to feel the plane tip as they flipped in the sky. Carol continued to make intricate patterns and they both continued to laugh.

After a while of just enjoying each other’s company and experiencing the world from up high, they headed back to the tower.

“Thanks, Captain,” Peter said softly as the plane landed. “I honestly feel much better.”

She reached over and ruffled his curls affectionately. “Anytime.”

As Peter walked into the tower- Carol wanted check up on the plane- Peter’s spider sense pinged. Not painfully, like there was immediate danger, but just a small warning. And the reason for that warning came as Tony rounded the corner.

“Where have you been?! I woke up and you were just...gone!” His eyes were slightly frantic as he looked Peter over, confirming he wasn’t hurt in any way.

“I’m fine!” Peter laughed. “Sorry to scare you. I was with Cap!” 

  
Just then, Steve walked around the corner. “Try again. I’m right here.”

“No, not you!” Peter said, and gestured behind him as Carol came down the hall.

“Hey,” she said, giving a nod.

Tony sighed in relief, and Peter wrapped his arms around his mentor, totally free from the nightmare, Tony’s heartbeat drowning everything else out.

“How bout some breakfast, kiddo?”

The two captains were deep in conversation, heading to the training room, so Peter and Tony went to the kitchen alone.

“What were you doing up so early?” Tony looked at Peter with his eyebrows raised and his mouth firm, daring him to lie.

“Nightmare.”

“And Carol took you on a joy flight to help you relax?”

“Yeah. She’s got this cute cat, too! She said it always makes her feel better. It was really fun, Mr. Stark! And it did help me feel better, but not as much as a hug from you,” he judged Tony’s shoulder as the older man grabbed the carton of eggs from the fridge.

“Watch it, underoos!” Tony chastised, but with a smile. And Peter breathed deeply, enjoying making breakfast with his mentor. And when they settled down for a movie after breakfast, Peter snuggled against Tony’s side, he fell asleep again with no nightmares to bother him this time only peaceful dreams of flying high above New York as the sun lit up the sky in beautiful colors. No nightmares. Simply peace.


	5. Little Spyider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt on patrol. Cue Natasha being a protective momma spider with lots of Russian phrases and mandatory cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Sorry this has taken so so long to write. I had a really hard time figuring out what I want to do for Pete/Natasha's chapter. I know a lot of you were excited, so hopefully I do this duo that I adore so much justice!
> 
> If you wanna know how to pronounce the Russian words, here you go:
> 
> маленький паук (Little Spider): my-len-key pow-g  
> мама паук (Momma Spider): mama paw-g  
> идиот (Idiot): id-ee-oat  
> возлюбленная (Sweetheart): voz-loo-blyen-yay  
> глупый мальчик (silly boy): glue-pee-mal-chick  
> Отлично (perfect): ought-leech-nah

Peter snuggled deeper into the couch, adjusting the book and stretching his legs out so that he was more laying down than sitting up. It probably wasn’t the best idea while doing homework, but Flash had been extra annoying today, and he'd had to fight off seven (SEVEN) muggers. Unfortunately, Peter couldn't find a good position to lay down in because one of the muggers had been wielding a knife and manged to nick Peter's side which was making it very uncomfortable in general. It also didn't help that he had hit his head as well, and the back of his eyes pounded like someone was taking a hammer to his eyeballs, blurring his vision and making him nauseous. 

Groaning, Peter set aside his book and decided it couldn't hurt to close his eyes for a little bit. He'd feel better after a little nap. 

"Friday, please set a timer for 45 minutes. Wake me up when the timer goes off."

"Peter, you have sustained a substantial laceration and possibly a concussion. It is not recommended that you go to sleep, but rather that you seek medical attention," she responded.

"FRIDAY, my speed healing will take care of it. Just set the timer," Peter said, the pain in his side and head making him more snippy than he normally would be. Feeling slightly guilty, he added, "If I don't wake up in 45 minutes, you can call someone to get me, okay?"

"Very well, Peter. I will wake you up in 45 minutes."

"Thank you." and Peter closed his eyes. 

***

"Peter. Peter, can you hear me?"

Whoever was speaking had forgotten to turn on their inside voice, and Peter groaned. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright and he quickly squeezed them tighter.

"Geez, Peter. Who taught you it was okay to go to sleep after a concussion? You definitely needed to go to the med bay, маленький паук." Whether it was the Russian nickname (it meant _little spider_ ) or the fact that Peter was more awake, he finally recognized Natasha's voice. 

" мама  паук," he whispered. He felt her arms slide under him and whimpered as she jostled the wound on his side.

" идиот [idiot]. You're hurt on your side, too? What am I going to do with you!?"

Peter nestled his face into her neck, keeping the light out even more, as she carried him to the elevator that FRIDAY opened for them. "I don't know. Keep me?" he giggled.

"Of course, возлюбленная."

"What does that one mean?" Peter had learned a number of Russian phrases from his momma spider, mostly insults and curse words because she loved to make Tony mad. Sometimes she would teach him common words and phrases like "where is the bathroom," "my name is Peter," and "my aunt can kill you if you mess with me." And every once in a while, she'd even break out some endearments. 

"That one means sweetheart. Though I'm tempted to keep calling you an idiot after this stunt."

The talking distracted Peter from the pain a little and they were soon in the med bay. He was finally able to open his eyes and watched as Nat carefully lifted his shirt to look at the cut. She sucked in a breath when she saw how deep it was.

"Sorry, Pete. I think it's gonna need stitches. Let me just find some numbing medicine."

"It won't work on me." He shrugged. "Spider metabolism. Just...get the super soldier Advil, and do it quickly."

"Peter, are you sure?"

Despite the knots in his stomach, he knew it needed to be stitched up quickly before it started healing. It probably already had healed a little while Peter slept, but it would take a few hours before it really started to look better. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I promise."

Natasha nodded, and got him three tablets and a glass of water. Peter closed his eyes as he waited for the pain meds to kick in so Natasha could stitch him up, and couldn't help but hiss as she rubbed antiseptic on his side.

"What you're favorite type of ice cream?" Nat asked suddenly.

He peaked his eyes open to look at Natasha, raising his eyebrows. "What?"

Nat grinned. "I'm distracting you. C'mon...favorite ice cream." Her eyes narrowed as Peter blushed slightly. "What?"

"Well...Ben 'n Jerry's made an Iron Man flavor, Stark Raving Hazelnuts, and it's actually really good."

Natasha let out a full-on laugh. "Okay. As long as Tony isn't the _only_ reason you eat it."

"It's actually really good, I promise. I wouldn't say it's my favorite if it wasn't my favorite. What's yours, Nat?"

"I like good 'ol chocolate mint. What's your favorite TV show?"

The pain killers finally started taking the edge off his migrane, so Peter moved his leg so it was easier for Nat to start stitching. He tried to hide the pain in his voice as he answered. "Brookyln 99. It's a crime show, and the characters are really funny. Plus, Lin Manuel-Miranda is in one episode, and he's one of my favorite people."

"Who's Lin Manuel-Miranda?"

"What? Who's Lin-" Peter took a breath. "Nat, I really need to culture you. Have you not listened to _In the Heights?_ Or _Hamilton_?"

"No," Natasha murmured as she made another stitch, causing Peter to wince. "Sorry, маленький паук."

"It's okay. What's your favorite show, then?" Peter asked through gritted teeth. He tried to focus only on Nat's words as she made the next stitch.

"I don't watch too many shows. I like The Great British Baking Show, though."

"You bake, Nat??  


Natasha paused and looked Peter right in the eyes. "Almost as well as I take down bad guys."

Peter grinned. "Alright. My question now. What's your favorite thing to bake?"

"I'm trying to perfect a sourdough recipe I have. I want to score it and make it look really cool. The last episode I watched, the contestants had to artistically score their loaves, and I thought they were beautiful. I also really enjoy making cookies. Simple, delicious cookies."

"Mmmmmm. You'll have to teach May. I love her, but she can't cook."

"Can you?"

Peter chuckled. "No, there was nobody to teach me. Cap's been giving me some lessons, though. I really like learning, and we made some delicious stir fry last week. I made it for May the next day and she nearly fainted."

"I'm glad you're learning, and Cap really likes teaching you, too. Alright. My question again. Last one, and I _think_ we should be done. If you could travel anywhere, where would you go?"

"Italy. May's Italian, and Tony's Italian, and I've always wanted to go. I thought it looked beautiful, the food is delicious, and I'd love to see where my ‘family’ is from, even if they’re not biologically related."

"That's beautiful. And I'm sure Tony would take you to Italy, _bambino_. Yeah, that's right. I hear him call you that!" Natasha's grin turned into a wistful smile as she looked down to tie off the last stitch. "Since I know you're going to ask, I'd go back to Russia. I'd look for my parents' grave and bring them flowers." She quickly stood up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dampen the mood!"

"No, Nat. You didn't. Not at all." Peter caught her eye until her face softened and a soft smile lit up her eyes. "If you ever get to go, tell them hello from their маленький паук."

Natasha laughed. "I will, глупый мальчик."

"Another one I don't know? You must really be in a sappy mood," Peter grinned and bumped Natasha on the shoulder as he stood. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "It means silly boy, you silly boy."

"Okay then. I'll file that away under insults." Peter grinned. "Well, now that I've been properly taken care of, why don't we go raid the freezer for ice cream and I educate you on the glory of Brooklyn 99?"

"Отлично."

Peter knew what that word meant, and as he and his aunt curled up on the couch eating Stark Raving Hazelnuts and watching Brooklyn 99, Peter had to agree that the evening, though it hadn't started off as such, indeed ended up _perfect_. 


	6. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter first met Tony, he really hadn’t expected to be adopted by a substantial number of aunts and uncles.
> 
> Especially when he woke up on April 1st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for all the love and Kudos and support from everyone!!!! This chapter is shorter, because I was struggling to come up with something for all the avengers to do together while still highlighting Peter and Tony and I moved in with my brother and out of my campus housing due to Covid-19. BUT, my nieces are obsessed with April Fool's Day, which managed to inspire me and I decided to do an April Fool's chapter! It's short, but it was sweet and fun to write! 
> 
> Love you all lots! Stay safe, please.

When Peter first met Tony, he really hadn’t expected to be adopted by a substantial number of aunts and uncles as well.

Especially when he woke up on April 1st. 

When he lived with May and Ben, they’d always done some kind of prank on each other. Peter had once put a little soap on May and Ben’s toothbrush so that it foamed up when they brushed their teeth. May spread Vaseline on the toilet so that Peter and Ben would slide off. Ben once replaced every picture in the house with one of the police dogs in his precinct. But when Ben died, May and Peter kinda stopped doing them. April fool’s wasn’t a sad day or anything, they just found themselves unable to fully enjoy the pranks without Ben, and silently agreed not to participate. Their April Fools consisted of watching one of Ben’s favorite comedy’s and eating as much popcorn and ice cream as they could handle instead.

This particular April Fools day, however, Peter woke up in the Avenger’s tower. May had to work the day before, and Peter was spending the weekend with the Starks, who came to the tower every so often for business meetings and paperwork.

When he woke up to his alarm at 7:45, he found that everything in his room had been wrapped in spider-themed Halloween paper. He was confused at first, until he noticed his calendar, which had also been wrapped, but on which was written “HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!”

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, then muttered, “Very funny. I bet FRIDAY is recording this too.”

“I am, Peter!” the AI chirped helpfully from the ceiling, sounding as amused as she could.

He walked out into the hall to see Tony grinning unrepentantly, trying (and failing) to be nonchalant.

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Halloween paper?”

“I thought the spider theme was perfect!” Tony chuckled, and Peter couldn’t help as he laughed, too. 

“What did you do to the other avengers?” Peter asked.

“Well, I really only planned a prank on you.” 

“Oh, c’mon. We can do better than that!” Peter grinned mischievously, a sense of excitement filling him. It felt good to enjoy April Fools again, because he had a dad again.

That thought made him pause, but he shrugged. If he’d called Tony dad in his sleep (which Tony and Rhodey STILL hadn’t let go of), it wasn’t much different to think it while he was conscious.

So he and his father figure spent the day pulling pranks on the rest of the avengers.

First were Steve, Bucky, and Sam, who always went for a run at 8:30. Bucky always woke up at 8, so they make quick work of decorating his metal arm with Morgan’s princess stickers that Tony had lying around, their shoulders shaking with suppressed giggles.

Then while the trio were out running, they printed out pictures of Tony and hid them all over Cap’s room. Seriously all over. They covered his mirror, slid one under his shoe, hid a couple in some books. They even taped one to his shield! (Thank goodness they were always gone for 2 hours when they ran).

Peter came up with the idea for Sam.

“What if we take his granola and replace it with birdseed? I know you have some lying around from last weekend when Morgan wanted to make a bird feeder for the lake house! And I heard Sam telling Bucky he’s planning on granola and yogurt for breakfast! And birdseed. Falcon, bird, birdseed!"

"You know it's less funny if you explain it?"

Peter just rolled his eyes as they headed to where said birdseed was stashed.

Natasha was a little harder because of her background as a super spy, but in a stroke of luck, she left her last three Oreos out when she went to the bathroom. Peter and Tony quickly replaced the filling with toothpaste.

Clint’s bow and arrow were hidden and replaced by a child’s toy, and Bruce’s lab coats were switched out for coats that were two sizes too small.

Peter and Tony giggled endlessly, growing more and more hysteric by the time they pranked their last victim: Pepper. Tony ordered about a hundred helium balloons, and while she was at a meeting, they herded the entire lot into her office. Giggling like madmen, they slammed the door closed.

“Exactly what are you two up to?”

At Pepper’s voice, the boys tried to act innocent but that only made the situation more humorous. Pepper rolled her eyes as they stammered out between bubbles of laughter, “Happy April Fool’s!”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

Tony was the first to sober, but his grin stayed firmly on his lips. “No. I’m Tony and he’s Peter!”

“And you’re supposed to be at a meeting for at least another 20 minutes!” Peter said as he caught his breath, but also still grinning.

“Yes, well, I forgot some papers and had to come get it. But it’s probably going to take the next 20 minutes to find them anyway!” Pepper’s exasperation was softened by her own grin as she shook her head at her two boys, who started to inch their way toward the elevator.

“Good luck, dear!” Tony called as he pressed the button and the doors opened with a ding. The two boys slipped in.

Pepper let them go, and set herself to finding the form she needed. 

“FRIDAY, please tell me you’ve been recording all their antics.”

“Yes, Mrs. Potts-Stark. As well as the reactions to the pranks. I believe the boss is planning on compiling a video and showing it to the group tonight.”

Peter and Tony definitely were. As each avenger was pranked, the AI sent the mischievous pair a video, and after dinner the two stated they had an announcement.

“You were the ones that parked us. We know,” Natasha said, not looking up from scooping herself a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

“We figured it out when Clint attacked Nat for replacing his bow and arrow and she said she had been pranked, too,” Steve added, shaking his head and trying not to smile at the two superheroes.

“Well, okay. That’s fine and all. But we also recorded it and made it into a video. And we wanted to show you!” Peter nearly burst out, bouncing in the balls of his feet.

It was Clint who answered next. “Excuse me? We’ve all been recorded? Really, Tony, aren’t you supposed to be an adult.”

Tony shrugged and flung his arm around Peter's shoulders. “Who am I to deny the creativity of youth, Legolas?”

So then everyone was herded into the common room, and Friday played the video. The room soon was filled with laughter as all the avengers watched each other be pranked and they made fun of each other in the way only true friends could. Tony’s prank on Peter was the last one, and when it was finished and the laughter finally subsided, the screen started playing something else of its own accord. Pepper’s smooth voice filtered out of the speakers.

“A tale of two idiots,” she said. “I figured Tony was the only one who hadn’t been pranked, so here is a little video I made myself!”

“Pepper!” Tony groaned, and everyone started laughing again as a video of Peter and Tony giggling like idiots as they ran around the tower playing their pranks.

“FRIDAY, I am selling you to MIT,” Tony said to the ceiling.

“Sure, boss.”

Then the video changed to a compilation of Tony learning to fly the Iron Man suit: all the times he fell, getting sprayed by DUM-E. Peter, who hadn’t seen this footage (Tony had been trying very hard to keep it from him. And he would have succeeded if not for his meddling wife and AI, thank you very much!), couldn’t help but laugh. Tony hid his face, but even he was smiling.

And after they were joined by Pepper and Morgan, and they all snuggled under blankets with popcorn as a Disney movie played on the screen, Peter couldn’t help but think that he’d never expected to be adopted by a hoard of super aunts and uncles. May and Ben had been all the family he ever needed. May was still his number one aunt. But as he sat snuggled against Tony, Morgan splayed across their laps, while Steve and Bucky and Sam bickered over the popcorn and Clint played with Nat's hair, Peter knew he wouldn’t change his perfect, crazy family for anything.


End file.
